Usuario:Luciferius Satanas
center Trofeos 'CO' Cortarse las venas The holders of Solo Caos Hola, amigo La visita La misma Melon El postre Un buen dia El coleccionista Auto 'CREEPYPASTAS SUBIDAS #''Gores.jpg'' #''Shakkzcar Sheivirre.avi'' #''Dead Bart'' #''El Episodio Perdido de los Looney Tunes'' #''Pesadilla en el patio trasero'' #''¿Por qué la cara larga?'' #''El episodio perdido de Futurama'' #''Sticky Stickly'' #''Sally "Play with me"'' #''Teke-Teke'' #''La leyenda de Noppera-bo'' #''Maldición del Rey Unown'' #''El hombre sonriente'' #''Toire no Hanako-san'' #''Taboo'' #''Edward Mordrake'' #''La Leyenda de la muñeca REMCO'' #''La leyenda de Rokurokubi'' #''El peor de los miedos'' #''La verdad sobre Hello Kitty'' #''Capítulo final de Los Supercampeones'' #''La muerte blanca'' #''La niña de las monedas'' #''La última llamada'' #''Aka Manto el manto rojo'' #''No abras esa puerta'' #''La chaqueta'' #''Billy & Mandy: Al revés'' #''La foto de la niña'' #''El cuadro del payaso'' #''¿Alguna vez has soñado con este hombre?'' #''Un loco anda suelto'' #''Dile a mis padres'' #''La canción maldita'' #''9 veces Verónica'' #''Mortal Kombat.exe'' #''Mr.Mix'' #''La vieja casa de Markham'' #''Sangre Nieves: ¿la verdadera historia de Blanca Nieves?'' #''Mentirosos'' #''31 Minutos: La Muerte de Tulio Triviño'' #''Episodio perdido de Corraje el perro cobarde'' #''Yurei'' #''La chica que pisó una tumba'' #''El cadejo: Animal del Demonio/Historia'' #''Ickbarr Bigelsteine'' #''El diablo en el espejo'' #''La maldición de Carmen Winstead'' #''El autobús fantasma'' #''Clap Clap'' #''La niña de las uñas de sangre'' #''Robert, el muñeco maldito'' #''Donotopenme.exe'' #''Metroid Fusion'' #''Counter-Strike: El server del infierno'' #''Sarah O'Bannon'' #''La Pascualita'' #''Accidente en el abismo'' #''La Mujer del Horno'' #''El Vacio'' #''La estatua'' #''El tren con cara de payaso'' #''Cara pálida'' #''Los niños de los ojos negros'' #''Tres fósforos'' #''Lo que acecha en los campos'' #''Una foto con un fantasma'' #''Estoy cerca'' #''Como hacer enojar a un espíritu'' #''El rostro amenazante'' #''La nota'' #''Caramelo'' #''Algo paso en la base aérea de torrejon'' #''El diablo en la discoteca'' #''El chat del infierno'' #''Los Holders'' #''El holder del Fin'' #''El Holder del comienzo'' #''El Holder de la Eternidad'' #''El Holder de la Nada'' #''El Holder de la Luz'' #''El Holder de la canción'' #''El Holder de la ruta'' #''El Holder de la Riqueza'' #''El Holder de la Sabiduría'' #''El Holder de la Ambición'' #''La Llorona del Parque Rivera'' #''El monstruo de Margat'' #''El Holder de la Vida'' #''El Holder de la Muerte'' #''El Holder de la oscuridad'' #''El Holder del Adversario'' #''El Holder del Pasado'' #''Abandonado por Disney'' #''El Holder del Futuro'' #''El Holder del Presente'' #''El Holder de la Pasión'' #''El Holder de la Inocencia'' #''El Holder del engaño'' #''El Holder de la ira'' #''El Holder del Caos'' #''El Holder del Odio'' #''El Holder del Color'' #''El Holder de la Creación'' #''El mimo'' #''El Holder del Tiempo'' #''El Holder de la Hambruna'' #''El Holder de la Claridad'' #''El Holder de la Escarcha'' #''El Holder de la Llama'' #''El Holder del Silencio'' #''El Holder de la Velocidad'' #''El Holder del Viento'' #''El Holder del Olvido'' #''El Holder del Miedo'' #''El Holder de la Fe'' #''El Holder de la Confusión'' #''El Holder de la Precisión'' #''El Holder de la Ausencia'' #''El Holder de los abandonados'' #''El Holder de la soledad'' #''El Holder de la Estrella'' #''El Holder de la Tierra'' #''El Holder de la Guerra'' #''El Holder de la Paz'' #''El Holder del Espejo'' #''El Holder del Florecimiento'' #''El Holder del Sacrificio'' #''El Holder del Grial'' #''El Holder de la Otra Vida'' #''El Holder de la Ilusión'' #''El Holder del Asco'' #''El Holder del yunque'' #''El Holder del Archivo'' #''El Holder de la Crueldad'' #''El Holder de la Realidad'' #''El Holder de la Verdad'' #''El Holder de las Mentiras'' #''El Holder del Trabajo'' #''El Holder de los Gemelos'' #''El Holder de la Locura'' #''El Holder de la Salvación'' #''El Holder de la Condenación'' #''El Holder de la Naturaleza'' #''El Holder de la Agonía'' #''El Holder de la Codicia'' #''El Holder del Cosmos'' #''El Holder de la Negativa'' #''El Holder de la Mente'' #''El Holder del Mapa'' #''El Holder del Cielo'' #''El Holder de la Cordura'' #''El Holder del Triunfo'' #''El Holder de la Marca'' #''El Holder del Azar'' #''El Holder del Destino'' #''El Holder de la Divinidad'' #''El Holder de los Rieles'' #''El Holder de la Carne'' #''El Holder de la Extravagancia'' #''El Holder de la Simplicidad'' #''El Holder de la Pureza'' #''El Holder de la Corrupción'' #''El Holder de los Sueños'' #''El Holder de la Pena'' #''El Holder de los Lentes'' #''El Holder de la Juventud'' #''El Holder del Vacío'' #''El Holder del Corazón'' #''El Holder del Buscador'' #''El Holder del Honor'' #''El Holder de Salmácide'' #''El Holder de la Masacre'' #''El Holder del Ser Interior'' #''El Holder del Propósito'' #''El Holder del Descanso'' #''El Holder del Martirio'' #''El Holder de la Segunda Semilla'' #''El Holder de los Restos'' #''El Holder de la Torre'' #''El Holder de la Cognición'' #''El Holder del Alma'' #''El Holder del Pacto'' #''El Holder de la Destrucción'' #''El Holder de la Voz'' #''El Holder de la Intuición'' #''El Holder de lo Azul'' #''El Holder de lo Rojo'' #''El Holder de la Rigidez de la Muerte'' #''El Holder de la Humildad'' #''El Holder del Nunca Acabar'' #''El Holder de la Victoria'' #''El Holder de la Rendición'' #''El Holder de la Reencarnación'' #''El Holder de la Pestilencia'' #''El Holder de la Culpa'' #''El Holder de la Sicigia'' #''El Holder del Júbilo'' #''El Holder de la Cobardía'' #''El Holder de los Dulces'' #''El Holder de la Medianoche'' #''El Holder de la Salud'' #''El Holder de la Obsesión'' #''El Holder del Prestigio'' #''El Holder del Perdón'' #''El Holder del Aislamiento'' #''El Holder de las siete máscaras'' #''El Holder de los Recuerdos'' #''El Holder de los Oprimidos'' #''El Holder del Guión'' #''El Holder de la lealtad'' #''El Holder de la Fama'' #''El Holder de la Compasión'' #''El Holder del Escepticismo'' #''El Holder de las Probabilidades'' #''El Holder del Hecho'' #''El Holder de la Sumisión'' #''El Holder de la Negación'' #''El Holder del Entretenimiento'' #''El Holder de la Realidad Abandonada'' #''El Holder de la Rueda'' #''El Holder del Equilibrio'' #''El Holder del Sello'' #''El Holder del Costo'' #''El Holder de la Cosecha'' #''El Holder del Sol'' #''El Holder del Ego'' #''El Holder de la Historia'' #''El Holder de las Pesadillas'' #''El Holder de la Parestesia'' #''El Holder de la Tiranía'' #''El Holder del Reposo'' #''El Holder de la Estructura'' #''El Holder de la Catástrofe'' #''El Holder de la Inspiración'' #''El Holder del Escudo'' #''El Holder de la Misericordia'' #''El Holder de la Prórroga'' #''El Holder de la Perfidia'' #''El Holder de los Paranoicos'' #''El Holder de la Pérdida'' #''El Holder de las Náuseas'' #''El Holder de la Decadencia'' #''El Holder de la Devoción'' #''El Holder de la Investigación'' #''El Holder de lo Etéreo'' #''El Holder de la Paleta'' #''El Holder del Celo'' #''El Holder de la Mortalidad'' #''El Holder de los siglos'' #''El Holder de la Obediencia'' #''El Holder de las Sombras'' #''El Holder de la Separación'' #''El Holder de las Cenizas'' #''El Holder de las Puertas Abiertas'' #''El Holder de la Estrella Fugaz'' #''El Holder del Cambio'' #''El Holder de la Trayectoria'' #''El Holder de la Seducción'' #''El Holder de los Cinco Anillos'' #''El Holder de la Vergüenza'' #''El Holder de las Creencias'' #''El Holder de la Brutalidad'' #''El Holder del Juego'' #''El Holder de la Comprensión'' #''El Holder del Éxtasis'' #''El Holder del lienzo en banco'' #''El Holder de la Justicia'' #''El Holder de la Putrefacción'' #''El Holder de los Secretos'' #''El Holder de la Indulgencia'' #''El Holder del Beso'' #''El Holder de los Destruidos'' #''El Holder del Comercio'' #''El Holder de la Penitencia'' #''El Holder de la risa'' #''El Holder de los Incendios'' #''El Holder de la Emoción'' #''El Holder de la Fantasía'' #''El Holder de la Identidad'' #''El Holder de la Clarividencia'' #''El Holder de las Imágenes'' #''El Holder de la Imaginación'' #''El Holder de la Influencia'' #''El Holder de la Aurora Boreal'' #''El Holder de la Esperanza'' #''El Holder de los Primogénitos'' #''El Holder de los Mares del Este'' #''El Holder del Sonido'' #''El Holder de la Finalidad'' #''El Holder del Dolor'' #''El Holder de la Gracia'' #''El Holder de la Vanidad'' #''El Holder del castigo'' #''El Holder de la Pobreza'' #''El Holder de la Armonía'' #''El Holder de la Profecía'' #''El Holder de los Conflictos'' #''El Holder del Ingenio'' #''El Holder de la Prehistoria'' #''El Holder de la Ciencia'' #''El Holder de la Ecuación'' #''El Holder de la Asistencia'' #''El Holder de la Tradición'' #''El Holder de la Sangre'' #''El Holder de la música'' #''El Holder de la Verdad Falsa'' #''El Holder de la Amistad'' #''El Holder de la Desesperación que Todo Consume'' #''El Holder de la Simpatía'' #''Agua y nieve'' #''Fantasma'' #''Buscando la Nieve Blanca'' #''Cambiado'' #''Respuestas'' #''El Bibliotecario'' #''Generosidad'' #''Posesión'' #''Susurros'' #''Sangre y Petróleo'' #''Liberado'' #''El Holder de la Liberación'' #''El Holder de la Sinceridad'' #''El Holder del Orden'' #''El Holder del Valor'' #''El Holder de la Confianza'' #''El Holder del Espacio'' #''El Holder de la Castidad'' #''El Holder de los Detalles'' #''El Holder del Desenlace'' #''El Holder de la Tentación'' #''El Holder de la Insistencia'' #''El Holder de la Denegeración'' #''El Holder del Corazón de León'' #''El Holder de la Etiqueta'' #''El Holder de los Celos'' #''El Holder de la Audición'' #''El Holder del Egoísmo'' #''El Holder de la Llamarada'' #''El Holder del Espíritu Humano'' #''El Holder de los Gregarios'' #''El Holder de la Diligencia'' #''El Holder de la ficción'' #''El Holder de la Fuerza'' #''El Holder de la Perversión'' #''El Holder del Hambre'' #''El Holder del Aguante'' #''El Holder de Géminis'' #''El Holder del Encarcelamiento'' #''El Holder de la Revancha'' #''El Holder del Gusano'' #''El Holder del Edén'' #''El Holder de lo Sanguíneo'' #''El Holder del Arrepentimiento'' #''El Holder del Sufrimiento'' #''El Holder del Arrebato'' #''El Holder del Primer Fragmento'' #''El Holder del Para Siempre'' #''El Holder del Atrevimiento'' #''El Holder del Trueno'' #''El Holder del Relajo'' #''El Holder de las Melodías'' #''El Holder de la Traición'' #''El Holder del Luto'' #''El Holder del Heroismo'' #''El Holder de la Demencia'' #''El Holder de la Longevidad'' #''El Holder de la Lujuria'' #''El Holder de la Necedad'' #''El Holder de la Libertad'' #''El Holder de la Vindicación'' #''El Holder de los Conscientes'' #''El Holder de la Mano de Obra'' #''El Holder de las Velas'' #''El Holder de la Blasfemia'' #''El Holder de la Escoria'' #''El Holder de Milgram'' #''El Holder de la Peregrinación'' #''El Holder de la Literatura'' #''El Holder de la Vibración'' #''El Holder de los Compañeros'' #''El Holder de las Visiones'' #''El Holder de la Supresión'' #''El Holder de la Decisión'' #''El Holder del Immolare'' #''El Holder del Lazo'' #''El Holder de la Luciérnaga'' #''El Holder de la Comunidad'' #''El Holder de la Sed de Sangre'' #''El Holder de la aflicción'' #''El Holder de la Ayuda'' #''El Holder de la Abnegación'' #''El Holder de lo Ctónico'' #''El Holder de la Derrota'' #''El Holder del Cataclismo'' #''El Holder del Ángel'' #''El Holder del Invierno'' #''El Holder de la Depresión'' #''El Holder del Coraje'' #''El Holder del Terror'' #''El Holder de las Deidades'' #''El Holder de las Limosnas'' #''El Holder de la Piedad'' #''El Holder del Flogisto'' #''El Holder de la Hipocresía'' #''El Holder del Pensamiento'' #''El Holder del Legado'' #''El Holder del Bien y el Mal'' #''El Holder del Altruismo'' #''El Holder de la Ley'' #''El Holder de la conciencia'' #''El Holder de la Inutilidad'' #''El Holder de la Desesperanza'' #''El Holder de la Desesperación'' #''El Holder del Comedimiento'' #''El Holder del Escape'' #''El Holder de los Mares del Oeste'' #''El Holder de la Colmena'' #''El Holder de la Perdición'' #''El Holder del Relato'' #''El Holder del Remordimiento'' #''El Holder de la Absolución'' #''El Holder del Karma'' #''El Holder del Comprometimiento'' #''El Holder de las Colecciones'' #''El Holder de la Piel'' #''El Holder de las Galaxias'' #''El Holder de Todo Lo Que Una Vez Fue, Pero Ya No'' #''El Holder de la Elección'' #''El Holder del Tumulto'' #''El Holder del Bucle'' #''El Holder de la Instrucción'' #''El Holder de la Servidumbre'' #''El Holder del Fuego'' #''El Holder de los Sin Nombre'' #''El Holder de los Encantos'' #''El Holder de la Salida'' #''El Holder de la Rosa'' #''El Holder de la Nota'' #''El Holder de la Serenidad'' #''El Holder de la Aceptación'' #''El Holder de la Injusticia'' #''El Holder de la Viveza'' #''El Holder de la Renuncia'' #''El Holder de la Realización'' #''El Holder de los Filos'' #''El Holder de la Angustia'' #''El Holder de la Mejora'' #''El Holder de la Desviación'' #''El Holder de la Furia'' #''El Holder de la Lógica'' #''El Holder de la Apatía'' #''El Holder de la Tragedia'' #''El Holder del Glifo'' #''El Holder del Año'' #''El Holder del Sadismo'' #''El Holder de la Continuacion'' #''El Holder del Paraíso'' #''El Holder de la Gula'' #''El Holder de la Belleza'' #''El Holder del Aburrimiento'' #''El Holder de la Adaptación'' #''El Holder de los Bienaventurados'' #''El Holder de Nod'' #''El Holder de los dioses'' #''El Holder de la Seguridad'' #''El Holder del Crepúsculo'' #''El Holder de la Sed'' #''El Holder de las Cinco Fases'' #''El Holder del Conocimiento sobre el Bien y el Mal'' #''El Holder de lo Desconocido'' #''El Holder de la Luna Blanca'' #''El Holder de la Miseria'' #''El Holder de Lo Que Nunca Fue'' #''El Holder de la Plaga'' #''El Holder del Fin Viviente'' #''El Holder de la Incredulidad'' #''El Holder de la Beatitud'' #''El Holder del Magnetismo'' #''El Holder de las Ocho Direcciones'' #''El Holder de la Navegación'' #''El Holder de la Bruma'' #''El Holder de La Bestia'' #''El Holder de la Matanza'' #''El Holder del Protectorado'' #''El Holder de la Respiración'' #''El Holder de las Aspiraciones Aplastadas'' #''El Holder de la Quirografía'' #''El Holder del Color Invisible'' #''El Holder de la Adjunción'' #''El Holder de los Hallados'' #''El Holder de la Esperanza Perdida'' #''El Holder de los Muchos'' #''El Holder de los Desaparecidos'' #''El Holder de la Pereza'' #''El Holder del Desde Entonces'' #''El Holder de la Fortuna'' #''El Holder del Mañana'' #''El Holder de la Humedad'' #''El Holder del Progreso'' #''El Holder de la Catarsis'' #''El Holder del Significado'' #''El Holder de la Medida'' #''El Holder del Compromiso'' #''El Holder de la Malicia'' #''El Holder de la Autoridad'' #''El Holder de la Artesanía'' #''El Holder de la Inquietud'' #''El Holder de la Recursividad'' #''El Holder de la Pertenencia'' #''El Holder de la Inmortalidad'' #''El Holder del Pánico'' #''El Holder del Desvarío'' #''El Holder de la Paradoja'' #''El Holder del Contrapaso'' #''El Holder de la Idiotes'' #''El Holder de los Vivos No Nacidos'' #''El Holder de los Agujeros'' #''El Holder del Desarollo'' #''Las últimas fotos de Maisie Deacon'' #''Sueños interrumpidos'' #''La Viuda Negra'' #''La Niña del Ascensor'' #''El último taxi'' #''Emi, mi mejor amigo'' #''La otra mitad'' #''El Leviatán'' #''El tapiz amarillo'' #''La leyenda del Mothman'' #''El Chupacabra'' #''El libro rojo'' #''Anna Murder'' #''El Misshapen man'' #''Quartering souls'' #''La mansión de Endsville'' #''Incertidumbre '' #''El Codex Gigas'' #''Demonio de Mortal kombat'' #''El demonio de Jersey'' #''Carl El Conejo'' #''No mires a Mandú'' #''La niña que sonrie'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 1: La Tierra & Marte'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 2: PATHOS'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 3: Trance'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 4: Demencia'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 5: Entropy (Parte 1)'' #''Historia de un coprófago'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 5: Entropy (Parte 2)'' #''Nes Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 6: Extus'' #''ADN binario'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 7: Zenith'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 8: Final (Parte 1)'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Capitulo 8: Final (Parte 2)'' #''NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Epilogo'' #''Esperen, no me dejen aquí'' #''Celos y venganza'' #''El Incidente De Wyoming'' #''Rasguños'' #''El muñeco de nieve'' #''El locutor'' #''Verdad del virus zombie'' #''Portal de la mente'' #''Helen'' #''El monstruo del lago Ness'' #''Kangaskhan '' #''Doctor, ella no te necesita'' #''El puente de los lamentos'' #''La marcha de los ahogados'' #''El Holder del canto fúnebre'' #''El Holder de la agilidad'' #''Oda al payaso'' #''El Holder de los Cuerpos Celestes'' #''El Holder de la Inmundicia'' #''El Holder del Hogar'' #''El Holder de la Impresión'' #''El Holder del Aborto Espontáneo'' #''El Holder de la Inocente Risa'' #''Psicosis'' #''De Miedo Tambien Se Muere '' #''El Misterio Está En El Sótano '' #''El Holder del Encubrimiento '' #''El Holder del Ensueño '' #''El Holder de la Tranquilidad '' #''El Holder de los Holders '' #''El Holder de la Ambivalencia'' #''Annabelle'' #''La casa embrujada de La Victoria'' #''El misterio de la casa de campo '' #''Pesadilla Iluminada Por El Sol '' #''Rituales Fallidos '' #''Bienvenido Al Mundo Del Sida '' #''3 días'' #''7 Minutos '' #''La Quinina '' #''El Holder De Las Serpientes '' #''El Holder de la Invocaciones '' #''El Holder De Lo Absoluto '' #''El Holder Del Impulso '' #''El Holder de la Primera Semilla '' #''El Visitante Del Otro Mundo '' #''SCP-045 '' #''SCP-048 '' #''SCP-049 '' #''SCP-050 '' #''El Holder De La Virilidad '' #''Nunca Mas '' #''La foto extraña'' #''El Holder De Las Coincidencias '' #''El Holder Del Amor '' #''Los Holders De La Hermandad '' #''El Holder De La Floccinaucinihilipilificación '' #''SCP-052 '' #''SCP-053 '' #''SCP-054 '' #''SCP-057 '' #''SCP-058 '' #''SCP-059 '' #''SCP-060 '' #''SCP-070 '' #''SCP-071 '' #''SCP-072 '' #''SCP-073 '' #''SCP-076 '' #''SCP-077 '' #''SCP-079 '' #''SCP-080 '' #''SCP-081 '' #''SCP-089 '' #''SCP-091 '' #''SCP-092 '' #''SCP-093 '' #''SCP-096 '' #''SCP-099 '' #''SCP-106 '' #''SCP-115 '' #''SCP-122 '' #''SCP-128 '' #''SCP-135 '' #''SCP-137 '' #''SCP-139 '' #''SCP-158 '' #''SCP-166 '' #''SCP-169 '' #''Dos luces tras la ventana'' #''Hay algo raro en esta foto'' #''SCP-183 '' #''SCP-198 '' #''SCP-204 '' #''SCP-206 '' #''SCP-228 '' #''SCP-231 '' #''SCP-251 '' #''SCP-282 '' #''SCP-322 '' #''SCP-331 '' #''SCP-336 '' #''SCP-343 '' #''SCP-350 '' #''SCP-352 '' #''SCP-354 '' #''SCP-379 '' #''SCP-391 '' #''SCP-426 '' #''SCP-431 '' #''SCP-434 '' #''SCP-447 '' #''SCP-498 '' #''SCP-499 '' #''SCP-526 '' #''SCP-529 '' #''SCP-561 '' #''SCP-567 '' #''SCP-604 '' #''SCP-646 '' #''SCP-711'' #''El Holder de los lobos '' #''El Holder De La Transformación '' #''SCP-750 '' #''SCP-823 '' #''SCP-882 '' #''SCP-895 '' #''SCP-902 '' #''SCP-962 '' #''SCP-966 '' #''SCP-990 '' #''SCP-993 '' #''SCP-1021 '' #''SCP-1026 '' #''SCP-1027 '' #''SCP-1033 '' #''SCP-1045 '' #''SCP-1049 '' #''SCP-1054 '' #''SCP-1068 '' #''SCP-1070 '' #''SCP-1171 '' #''SCP-1173 '' #''SCP-1257 '' #''SCP-1266 '' #''SCP-1322 '' #''SCP-1337 '' #''SCP-1437 '' #''SCP-1471 '' #''SCP-1665 '' #''SCP-1669 '' #''SCP-1782 '' #''SCP-1875 '' #''SCP-1899 '' #''SCP-1959 '' #''SCP-1981 '' #''SCP-1984 '' #''La fanática de Hello Kitty'' #''Terror en el quirófano'' #''¿Te Acuerdas? '' #''¿Estoy Solo? '' #''¿Crees estar solo?'' #''Esa extraña voz de la radio '' #''Blaccyee.Avi '' #''La muñeca enterrada'' #''¿Qué oculta una máscara?'' #''Querido Santa '' #''El eliminador interior'' #''Líta á Bak'' #''Di Trae Garman '' #''Mi amigo Donald'' #''Algo en la basura'' #''El Sótano '' #''Knob.exe '' #''La Boca De Dios '' #''El túnel prohibido'' #''Timido Ante La Camara '' #''Mellise '' #''Dot.exe '' #''The Screecher '' #''SCP-590 ''' #''SCP-1584 '' #''SCP-321 '' #''SCP-ES-004 '' #''SCP-ES-008 '' #''SCP-ES-012 '' #''SCP-ES-022 '' #''SCP-ES-035 '' #''SCP-ES-053 '' #''SCP-ES-089 '' #''SCP-ES-096 '' #''SCP-ES-099 '' #''SCP-711-EX ''' #''El Holder De La Tecnología ''' #''El Holder de la unicidad '' #''El Holder Del Cifrado '' #''SCP-051 '' #''SCP-346 '' #''SCP-572 '' #''El Frankestein real '' #''Caso Slenderman '' #''El Foro Maldito '' #''Mi don, mi maldición y mi condena'' #''El gato negro'' #''Louis '' #''En tu espalda '' #''No le digas a nadie'' #''El Holder Del Segundo Fragmento '' #''Bailando '' #''El edificio'' #''SCP-808 '' #''SCP-1001 '' #''Una Sonrisa Fría '' #''Shh, duerme '' #''Incendio en casa'' #''El Hombre Sanguijuela '' #''El roble encadenado'' #''El árbol del diablo en New Jersey'' #''El árbol del vampiro'' #''El árbol de los ahorcados'' #''El árbol de Casandra'' #''La niña de las iglesias'' #''El lado oscuro'' #''Popsy '' #''Carmin '' #''33 '' #''Nunca Mires Detrás De Ti '' #''Las muñecas rusas'' #''El Hombre Blanco '' #''¿Quién es él?'' #''Demonios Maestros Del Disfraz '' #''Día Común '' #''La fábrica de emociones de Duchenne de Boulogne '' #''Para siempre juntos'' #''Sueños '' #''Maldita Perfección '' #''La vida '' #''Los gatos de Ulthar '' #''Esto no lo hace una escalera'' #''La Ultima Noche '' #''Joseph y Samantha: Juntos después de la muerte'' #''MFN123 El Video Satanico '' #''El Brillo '' #''Una muerte extraña'' #''El llanto del niño'' #''Empaquetado y encapsulado '' #''El Infierno En La Tierra '' #''Tengo su corazón'' #''Furia '' #''Hijo Predilecto '' #''El Primogénito '' #''La Dama De Sombra '' #''En Los Jardines De Casandra '' #''El roble seco'' #''SCP-239 '' #''SCP-111 '' #''SCP-1781 '' #''La Sala Del Cine '' #''No duermas con la ventana abierta'' #''Noches lluviosas'' #''Internado '' #''La Furgoneta Negra '' #''Descansando En El Avión '' #''La Mujer Que Vomitaba Sangre '' #''El Gabinete '' #''Un vestido de novia que baila solo'' #''El hombre angustiado'' #''SCP-847 '' #''Olvidadizo '' #''El Borroso '' #''Querido Lobo '' #''El Milagro '' #''El Regalo '' #''No hay que burlarse del Diablo'' #''SCP-347 '' #''SCP-450 '' #''SCP-138 '' #''SCP-ES-011 '' #''SCP-280 '' #''Carolina '' #''Prisioneros de la pokéball'' #''El cadáver de la rosa'' #''¿Sueño O Realidad? '' #''Mirame '' #''Los niños de las fotografías'' #''Campanillas '' #''El Circo Infernal Parte 1 '' #''El Circo infernal Parte 2 '' #''La Sala De Las Torturas '' #''El mago '' #''Las tres tumbas'' #''Crash '' #''El Trauma Insuperado '' #''El Peso De La Enana '' #''Un cuento de hermanos'' #''La Etêrna '' #''Fobias Y Venganzas '' #''El Holder Del Discernimiento '' #''El Holder De La Venganza '' #''SCP-065 '' #''SCP-148 '' #''Interminable espera'' #''La verdadera historia de Digimon'' #''Los Demonios Tambien Pueden Tomar Forma Humana '' #''Juguemos '' #''La casa del silencio'' #''La Casa Endemoniada '' #''La Ciudad De La Noche Eterna '' #''La Dentista '' #''La Espera '' #''La Herencia '' #''Las Campanas '' #''Las Mejores Amigas '' #''Leyenda Urbana '' #''Linazas y trementinas'' #''Lobo en un bar'' #''SCP-668 '' #''SCP-1960 '' #''SCP-ES-057 '' #''SCP-542 '' #''Locura En La Oscuridad '' #''Me declaro culpable'' #''Mi vida, después de mi vida'' #''Muertes duplicadas'' #''Noche negra '' #''SCP-064 '' #''SCP-1295 '' #''SCP-149 '' #''SCP-140 '' #''SCP-127 '' #''SCP-ES-030 '' #''Otro sueño de una noche de verano'' #''Pecados Capitales '' #''Penélope '' #''Porque la muerte no es una'' #''Los reflejos '' #''Sangre En El Bosque '' #''SCP-225 '' #''SCP-470 '' #''SCP-186 '' #''Santiago '' #''Sed de sangre'' #''Solo quería sorprenderlo, ¡lo juro!'' #''SCP-291 '' #''SCP-289 '' #''SCP-094 '' #''Susana Decide Morir '' #''Transmutación '' #''Una Familia Perfecta '' #''Yo soy la voz'' #''La Ventana De La Morgue '' #''Mi Diario '' #''La Privacion Del Sueño '' #''SCP-513 '' #''SCP-1336 '' #''SCP-637 '' #''Carreteras secundarias'' #''Lucy '' #''SCP-184 '' #''SCP-172 '' #''SCP-416 '' #''SCP-098 '' #''SCP-1025 '' #''SCP-082 '' #''SCP-230 '' #''SCP-545 '' #''Y fue prohibido una vez mas'' #''Sangre en sus miradas'' #''No bajes al sótano'' #''SCP-890 '' #''SCP-248 '' #''Cuidado con el mago'' #''El Coleccionista De Ojos '' #''Dancer '' #''SCP-476 '' #''SCP-1867 '' #''SCP-804 '' #''SCP-1004 '' #''Yume Nikki La Maldicion De Akumu '' #''Mami, por favor'' #''SCP-1372 '' #''SCP-294 '' #''SCP-1358 '' #''SCP-1897 '' #''Sombras '' #''SCP-097 '' #''La muerte de la Máscara Roja'' #''SCP-1315 '' #''SCP-712 '' #''SCP-147 '' #''SCP-112 '' #''La mujer de aquel hotel'' #''Alba '' #''SCP-378 '' #''SCP-1595 '' #''Aseguro que lo maté'' #''Amor maldito '' #''Muerte '' #''Hotel California '' #''No le preguntes a Jack'' #''Día del Botón '' #''Los enviados de Satán'' #''Asesino De Sueños '' #''SCP-536 '' #''SCP-790 '' #''SCP-063 '' #''El Burdel De Las Parafilias Episodio 1 '' #''El Burdel De Las Parafilias Episodio 2 '' #''El Burdel de las parafilias Episodio 3 '' #''El Burdel De Las Parafilias Episodio 4 '' #''El Burdel De Las Parafilias Episodio 5 '' #''El Burdel De Las Parafilias Episodio 6 Parte 1 '' #''El Burdel De Las Parafilias Episodio 6, parte 2 '' #''SCP-1999 '' #''SCP-085 '' #''SCP-1364 '' #''SCP-914 '' #''SCP-427 '' #''SCP-1124 '' #''SCP-330 '' #''SCP-185 '' #''La habitación 305 '' #''SCP-170 '' #''Mi nueva hermana'' #''Pawel '' #''Circo '' #''SCP-ES-061 '' #''Los consejos de un demonio'' #''Un alma para dos'' #''El Krampus '' #''El mercader del camino gris'' #''SCP-650 '' #''SCP-1237 '' #''SCP-900 '' #''SCP-651 '' #''SCP-ES-037 '' #''SCP-145 '' #''SCP-2000 '' #''SCP-662 '' #''La Cena De Navidad De Mi Familia '' #''Mori Hikiko '' #''Aka Manah '' #''Posesión mortal'' #''Michael Taylor: El Exorcismo '' #''El Exorcismo De Roland Doe '' #''Satanás '' #''Boogyeman '' #''Issei Sagawa'' #''La casa de las almas perdidas'' #''Seorimicuaro '' #''La chica del lago '' #''El Gato Que Vaticina La Muerte '' #''Camionero Fantasma '' #''Las Banshees '' #''La Leyenda Del Holandes Errante '' #''Flauros'' #''Ephippas'' #''Euronymous '' #''Camiel'' #''Balidcoh '' #''Baphomet '' #''Bifrons'' #''Bileth '' #''Abraxas '' #''Amduscias '' #''Carnical'' #''Bebé Azul'' #''El Juego Del Ascensor '' #''Tsuji-Ura, el juego de la fortuna'' #''Habitación Cero'' #''Elizabeth Báthory'' #''Richard Ramirez: El merodeador nocturno'' #''Ted Bundy '' #''Cayetano Santos Godino'' #''Andrei Chikatilo'' #''Albert Fish'' #''Yang Xinhai: El Monstruo Asesino '' #''Tsutomu Miyazaki'' #''Richard Cottingham '' #''La Leyenda Del Doctor Lenguas '' #''El Holder Del Dragón '' #''El Holder Del Único '' #''El Holder De Las Excusas '' #''Las cartas del Diablo'' #''Cambio '' #''La Carniceria De Los Infiernos '' #''Mi Hermano Gemelo '' #''La vieja casa del muro'' #''Feliz Cumpleaños '' #''La leyenda del parque Takakonuma Greenland'' #''El difunto ahorcado'' #''La necropsia'' #''La mujer del velorio'' #''El mito de la Sallana'' #''El Jorobado '' #''Omaxsaupitau '' #''El Choko '' #''Juan Ruiz'' #''Gozu '' #''No Me Dejen Morir '' #''No dejes que me lleven'' #''El interruptor'' #''Utopía '' #''Un caminante'' #''Golpes a mi puerta'' #''En Un Hospital '' #''La calle de Don Juan Manuel'' #''Los Lamentos Que Venían Del Cielo '' #''Pupa '' #''Joliet '' #''Emilia '' #''Amanda '' #''Mandy '' #''Harold '' #''Bebé del diablo'' #''El anticuario'' #''Strubbe Peeter '' #''Gaby '' #''Los Perros Del Rancho '' #''El puente del Clérigo'' #''La Niña Que Se Convirtió En Araña '' #''El degollado de la Noria'' #''Muñeca Okiku '' #''El Usurero Del Baratillo '' #''Los duendes del pantano'' #''El Caso De Daniela '' #''El Macabro Tesoro '' #''La Promesa Rota '' #''Ulybat’sya '' #''La casa de Ronald McDonald'' #''Etéreo'' #''El que ríe ultimo'' #''Un huevo '' #''La Maquina Del Tiempo '' #''El monstruo de las vías'' #''Annora Petrova '' #''¿Dónde estás alcatraz?'' #''El Holder Del Solipsismo '' #''El Holder De La Esencia '' #''El Holder del gorrión'' #''La llamada de la muerte'' #''Pequeñas sugerencias '' #''Necropotencia '' #''Guerra de los muertos'' #''Caras Nuevas '' #''El retrato oval'' #''El confesionario '' #''Habia Un Hombre Que Vivia Junto Al Cementerio '' #''Y Yo Solia Hablar Con Los Muebles '' #''El Hipnotizador '' #''Pedro El Destilador '' #''Soy Un Buen Padre '' #''Arcilla De Innsmouth '' #''Comeran Lo Que Sea '' #''Golondrinas '' #''Caminos Peligrosos '' #''Beso Mortal '' #''Sueños en parálisis'' #''¡Lista! '' #''Clavados '' #''Imaginación activa'' #''Vence Tus Miedos '' #''La Mujer Solitaria'' #''Los Guantes De Emma '' #''La huida'' #''No Siempre Lloverá '' #''La píldora'' #''Cine Nocturno'' #''Contacto Visual '' #''Anillo de bodas'' #''Gjoberdik '' #''El Holder Del Papilon '' #''El Holder De La Ansiedad '' #''El Holder Del Ba '' #''El Holder De La Bendición '' #''El Holder de la ignorancia '' #''El Holder de la legión '' #''El Holder de la Pareidolia'' #''El Holder de lo Oscuro '' #''Nes Godzilla Replay/Epílogo '' #''Nes Godzilla Replay/Capitulo 1: La Tierra '' #''El Holder de las Raíces'' #''El Holder de la Duda '' #''Nes Godzilla Replay/Capitulo 2.5: Contraseñas '' #''Nes Godzilla Replay/Capitulo 2: Gélido '' #''El Holder de la Sincronía '' #''El Holder del Jolgorio '' #''Pensé que me tragué una araña mientras dormía '' #''El Holder del Descuido '' #''El Holder de los Limpios '' #''El Holder de las Verdades Olvidadas '' #''El Holder de la Academia '' #''El Holder de la Eisoptrofobia '' #''El Holder de la Paranoia '' #''El Holder de la Iluminación '' #''El Holder del Código '' #''Nes Godzilla Replay/Capitulo 3: Corona'' #''Nes Godzilla Replay/Capitulo 4: Amorphis'' #''El bebé'' #''Nes Godzilla Replay/Capitulo 5: Tempestad '' #''El Holder del Número Ocho '' #''El Holder del Nibelungo '' #''El Holder de la Autoaversión '' #''El Holder de la Obligación '' #''A la orilla del río'' #''Superpoderes'' #''Monotonía '' #''A todos le gustan los bebés regorditos'' #''Guardianes '' #''El monstruo bajo la cama'' #''Por favor, no tengas miedo a la muerte '' #''¿Dónde reside el verdadero horror?'' #''Moscas volantes'' #''Corruptus '' #''Julia era una chica lista '' #''No podíamos hacer nada sino acostarnos '' #''No hay razón para asustarse '' #''En guerra '' #''Jessica '' #''Los vampiros son inmortales '' #''Entrevista con un superhéroe '' #''Señor nadie '' #''He encontrado a la chica perfecta '' #''Asistencia técnica '' #''Tostada '' #''El plan perfecto '' #''Hola hambriento, soy papá '' #''Una bandera a media asta '' #''Lo que sacrificamos por nuestros hijos '' #''Todo tiene elección '' #''Inmortal '' #''Harry imaginario '' #''Sobre monstruos '' #''Alegrías de la maternidad '' #''No deseo ver lo que anhelo ver '' #''Explícamelo como si tuviera cinco '' #''Unidad de minería profunda de la tierra 2298 '' #''Veinticinco años '' #''Tras la muerte '' #''Soy su tigresa '' #''Así que he perdido mi teléfono '' #''El doble de mi padre '' #''Aún duermo con mi osito '' #''El pecado final '' #''¿Cuál es tu nombre? '' #''La definición está equivocada '' #''Medicina '' #''Mis vecinos son normales '' #''Bisiesto '' #''El señor Black y el resucitador '' #''La ascensión '' #''Mi hija ya sabe contar '' #''Perdido en el momento '' #''Mi hermana arruinó mi cumpleaños número 16 '' #''Solo voy a comprar por la noche '' #''Mi madre piensa que tengo estos cortes porque soy emo'' #''Escondite '' #''Sirenas '' #''Bienvenido a Ashton '' #''La niña de papá '' #''Nunca olvidarás el olor '' #''Una vida digna de ver '' #''Esquizofrenia con tendencias violentas '' #''Mamá '' #''Lo primero es no hacer daño '' #''La próxima vez los conocerás mejor '' #''Los monstruos cerraron sus ojos '' #''Instrumento de tortura '' #''Tu subconsciente no quiere que leas esto '' #''Ikizukuri '' #''Padre '' #''Suerte '' #''Viajar más rápido que la luz es imposible '' #''El Sótano '' #''Mi captor '' #''Soy ese compañero de trabajo que todos odian'' #''La cura al cáncer '' #''El Holder del origen '' #''La revolución está perdida '' #''Jeff fue por la izquierda '' #''¡Ya viene! '' #''Felices para siempre '' #''Quemado '' #''Mirón '' #''Define “Incondicional” '' #''El secreto del lago Emily '' #''Caídos '' #''La practica hace la perfección '' #''Todos estamos solos '' #''Una conversación en un avión '' #''Extraño apetito '' #''Confinamiento solitario '' #''El hombre que vivía arriba '' #''¿Acepta el puesto? '' #''Un experimento mental '' #''Odio cuando mi hermano Charlie esta fuera '' #''Al final, el resultado es el mismo '' #''Nadie '' #''Venganza '' #''Los accidentes ocurren en el trabajo '' #''Estéril '' #''Katie '' #''Una cabaña tranquila en el bosque '' #''Cu-cú tras '' #''Mucho mejor ahora '' #''Trabajamos 40 en la mina '' #''Mala niñera '' #''Su compañero automatizado de emergencia '' #''El walkie del bebé '' #''No es la peor manera de morir '' #''Llamadas '' #''Dios '' #''¿Te ha pasado…? '' #''Ranito'' #''Mi marido quería un cambio '' #''Madre me ha prevenido '' #''La nueva receta '' #''Lola '' #''Una nota escrita tras un recibo de un supermercado '' #''Cuchicheo '' #''Las cosas buenas llegan… '' #''Lo que no te cuentan sobre los muertos '' #''Él no es un asesino '' #''Solo una de esas siestas '' #''Mejores amigos '' #''Esta nueva vieja casa '' #''La historia de Nathan Phelps '' #''Me sentía vivo '' #''Es mi hermano y lo quiero '' #''Mimada '' #''El hombre del paraguas rojo '' #''Una gran idea '' #''Señor huesos '' #''El traje nuevo '' #''Cuando el mundo se venga abajo '' #''La apariencia de la muerte '' #''El frío '' #''Último cigarrillo '' #''El cerebro de Matrioska '' #''Cuando la gente describe su infierno personal '' #''Lamentaciones '' #''Ladrón de bancos '' #''El amor eterno de un chica tejana del sur '' #''Nunca me olvides '' #''Nueve '' #''Lo que viene después '' #''Rachel '' #''Era un dedo, por si te lo estabas preguntando '' #''Tatuaje '' #''Una siesta en el coche '' #''Mi verdadero ser '' #''La definición de la locura '' #''El tormento de un padre '' #''Amo a mi novia '' #''Escoge sabiamente '' #''No tengo pulmones '' #''Debo de creer en fantasmas '' #''Asustando a Anya '' #''Últimos pensamientos '' #''¿Parálisis? '' #''¡Mamá, arriba! '' #''Pánico '' #''Los ojos me están observando '' #''Y si… '' #''El montaplatos '' #''Odio '' #''Una joven historia de amor '' #''Cadena alimenticia'' #''La cómica'' #''Tal vez la próxima vez'' #''Mi títere'' #''Desde el pozo de los deseos'' #''La pesadilla de una madre'' #''¿Podemos hablar de esas marcas negras?'' #''La policía del karma'' #''Buen perro'' #''He tratado de querer a mi hijo'' #''500 Palabras'' #''El cobertizo'' #''No voy a engañarme a mí mismo'' #''Tonta'' #''Ventanas al alma'' #''Desearía que fueras más fea'' #''Jenny siempre tuvo buena memoria'' #''No estaba ahí para mi familia'' #''Los compañeros de piso no tienen secretos'' #''Es tradición'' #''Había una vez una niñita'' #''Un deseo de navidad'' #''Interesarse por los vecinos'' #''Quiero gritar'' #''Lo he visto'' #''Muy mal'' #''Dibujen monstruos'' #''Atrapado en el trabajo'' #''Le gusta empezar con tus brazos, si puede'' #''Mala dirección'' #''Estoy solo'' #''La inmortalidad'' #''El corto camino del cielo'' #''El canto del canario'' #''Coser'' #''Su perro'' #''Mi esposa siempre llama a la puerta'' #''¿Las Agujas de Alicia?'' #''No vengas a clase mañana'' #''Niños'' #''Mi hermana nunca lloró'' #''0.0035%'' #''Madre soltera'' #''Levantar'' #''Ella estaba en el armario'' #''Ellos siempre nos están viendo'' #''Yo no caí'' #''Un gato'' #''WD40'' #''Impulsivo'' #''Nunca la he visto desnuda'' #''Hija'' #''El otro yo'' #''La llamada del vacío'' #''Ahora puedes verme'' #''La escondida'' #''Una cartera en la alcantarilla'' #''Estoy bien'' #''La pesadilla'' #''La lluvia'' #''La pequeña mentira que le contamos a nuestros hijos'' #''Caja demoníaca'' #''El bebé está azul (real)'' #''Te atrapé'' #''¿Te lo has tragado?'' #''Apagando las luces'' #''Ya son 5 días ahora, y estoy asustado'' #''Las cosas que hizo'' #''Nunca me gustó Emily'' #''El cuerpo'' #''Es lo que quería'' #''¿Por qué Maggie? ¿por qué?'' #''Por favor, que alguien me ayude'' #''La última niña que he secuestrado'' #''Tan solo algo de amigable cortesía'' #''Porque leemos'' #''Un trabajador social diferente'' #''La peor pesadilla de un padre'' #''Hábitos desagradables'' #''El motel donde morí'' #''Enterrado...'' #''La tuve por mi cumpleaños'' #''Encerrado...'' #''La chica renacuajo'' #''Papi, mi garganta tiene pupa'' #''¿A quién le preocupa lo que piensa un clon?'' #''Salvando a la chica de al lado'' #''Cajas'' #''Abuelita'' #''Pensaban que eran zorros'' #''¿Cuál de las dos?'' #''Nunca abandonaré esta habitación'' #''Una sonrisa'' #''Alarma digital'' #''Dios no hace chicas solitarias'' #''La ciudad de yeso'' #''Soy la cosa más bella'' #''No puedes descansar aquí'' #''Tubo de PVC de 12 pulgadas'' #''No grites'' #''Tan sólo es el viento'' #''Mi abuela siempre deja un lugar en la cena para Satanás'' #'El holder de las aflicciones ' #El holder del Blasón